A Sesame Street Christmas Carol
A'' ''SESAME STREET Christmas Carol is a direct-to-video SESAME STREET special, released to home video in 2006. OSCAR THE GROUCH stars in the Ebenezer Scrooge role for a SESAME STREET version of the classic novel by Charles Dickens. A Christmas Carol was previously adapted by the Muppets in the 1992 film The Muppet Christmas Carol, & has been spoofed in Muppet Magazine, a SESAME STREET calendar, & the 1978 TV special, [[w:c:muppet:A Special Sesame Street Christmas|A Special '''SESAME' STREET Christmas]], as well as other books & albums. The 3 'ghosts' in the special are computer animated by Magnetic Dreams Animation Studio. The special received its broadcast premiere on Sprout On Demand from November 17th through the 23rd. http://www.multichannel.com/article/CA6388357.html?display=Breaking+News Plot Summary As released on DVD, the story is divided into 5 chapters. Ghost-o-Gram The story opens on a quiet, snow-covered Christmas Eve with a voice-over narration about 'SESAME STREET' & what a wonderful place it is at Christmastime. As the narrator talks, clips from past 'SESAME STREET' Christmas specials are shown (the opening from ''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World: Happy Holidays!|'Elmo'’s World: Happy Holidays]], & a scene from [[w:c:muppet:Elmo Saves Christmas (special)|'Elmo''' Saves Christmas]]). A '''Muppet' named Joe Marley of "Scaredy-Pants Delivery Service" comes down the STREET'to to deliver a "ghost-o-gram" to 'OSCAR THE GROUCH, eventually finding his TRASH CAN. [[Rhubarb the Grouch|Rhubarb the GROUCH]] The ghost-o-gram consists of an old, empty can of baked beans & a card on which is written a rhyme that OSCAR must read aloud to summon Rhubarb, the GROUCH of Christmas Past. Rhubarb shows OSCAR some old home movies of Christmases past. The first is The Gift of the Magi starring BERT & ERNIE (showing the pair’s subplot from [[w:c:muppet:Christmas Eve on Sesame Street|Christmas Eve on '''SESAME' STREET]]). The next home movie features 'BIG BIRD' from ''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo Saves Christmas (special)|'Elmo''' Saves Christmas]]'' singing "[[w:c:muppet:All I Want for Christmas Is You|All I''' Want for Christmas is '''YOU]]." 'Christmas Carole' OSCAR soon finds himself visited by Christmas Carole, the perky Ghost of Christmas Present whose body & attire are shaped like a Christmas tree. Christmas Carole shows OSCAR the glory of Christmas in the now & that Christmas is more than just decorations & Christmas trees. She shows 4 clips representing the present, including Elmo & Santa Claus from [[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World: Happy Holidays!|'Elmo'’s World: Happy Holidays]]; Elmo & Lightning singing "Everyday Can’t Be Christmas" from [[w:c:muppet:Elmo Saves Christmas (special)|'Elmo''' Saves Christmas]]; 'Elmo' talking with kids about how they celebrate Chanukah & Kwanza from ''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World: Happy Holidays!|'Elmo'’s World: Happy Holidays]]; & "Keep Christmas with You" from [[w:c:muppet:Elmo Saves Christmas (special)|'Elmo''' Saves Christmas]]. i-Sam The final ghost to arrive is the ghost of Christmas Future in the form of a futuristic robot named Sam. He shows an animated short about what Christmas will be like in the future—including houses that decorate themselves & Christmas dinners consumed in the form of "delicious, chewable space capsules" while floating in zero gravity. Christmas Morning The story ends on Christmas Morning, when a '''Muppet' who looks just like Joe Marley awakens OSCAR to give him a sticky ball of used wrapping paper as a Christmas present. When OSCAR recognized the visitor as Joe the Scaredy-Pants guy," the visitor responds "No, I’m little Joey Dickens, you know, from Brooklyn." In the end, OSCAR finds several things to enjoy about Christmas Day, including sticky balls of used wrapping paper, waiting for the "ROTTEN snow" to turn "mushy & GRAY," & "best of all, tomorrow is the day after Christmas, & this will all be over." Features *Includes [[w:c:muppet:A Sesame Street Christmas Carol CD Sampler|''A'' SESAME STREET Christmas Carol CD Sampler]] sold exclusively at Toys R Us stores. Credits *Director: Victor DiNapoli *Writer: Rickey Boyd *Starring: **'CAROLL SPINNEY' as OSCAR THE GROUCH **'JOEY MAZZARINO' as Joe Marley **with MATT VOGEL, Jim Martin Cast :Tim Curry as Narrator :CAROLL SPINNEY as OSCAR THE GROUCH :JOEY MAZZARINO as Joe Marley & Joey Dickens :Rickey Boyd as [[Rhubarb the Grouch|Rhubarb the GROUCH]] :Kristin Chenoweth as Christmas Carole :KEVIN CLASH as Sam the Super Automated Ghost of Christmas Future Other releases File:Asesamestreetchristmascarolelmosaveschristmas.jpg| 2008, United Kingdom Abbey Home Media File:Asesamestreetchristmascarolasianvcd.jpg| cat. no 616599 See also *''[[w:c:muppet:A Sesame Street Christmas Carol|A SESAME STREET Christmas Carol]]'' on the Muppet Wiki *''[[w:c:oscarthegrouch:A Sesame Street Christmas Carol|A SESAME STREET Christmas Carol]]'' on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:A Category:Articles Sesame Street Christmas Carol, A Sesame Street Christmas Carol, A Category:Pages Sesame Street Christmas Carol, A Sesame Street Christmas Carol, A